wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (River of Rebirth)
Eve is a mysterious and powerful individual, who happens to hold the title of Mother of All. She is the progenitor of all monster kind and is a half-relative to the Leviathans and Pagan Deities as she was created by The Darkness when she used the black goo blood of a Leviathan and remains of a deceased god. She also happens to be the ruler of Purgatory and all of his soul inhabitants. History Prior to her imprisonment, The Darkness having twisted the Leviathans, she took one that was dead by using its blood and merging it with a deceased remains of a pagan god from the first world she destroyed. She created many versions of her creation, setting them to be placed in her brother's existing alternate worlds once she is imprisoned. Eve arrives to Earth, with the task to terrorize humanity by creating the first monsters, the Alphas. She existed long as the Leviathans and pagan gods, predating angels. She existed probably over 10,000 of years before being sealed away into Purgatory by her own creation, the Phoenix. Biography The return of Mother With Belphegor looking at attempts in order to rule Hell and secure his power, his resources and findings lead him to Purgatory where there are millions of souls waiting to be taken, however he is unable to find the secret into opening the gateway so he secretly passes this information onto the higher ranked demons to spark interest, while he waits form the sidelines and on top of that, to provide casualties to lessen the number of powerful individuals, he goes to the aid of Hades, who offers him a chance at truly becoming a all-powerful god. With so many individuals going after Purgatory and capturing monsters to gain the secret, Eve is awaken and has her elite monsters prepare for her return. She begins to gather her forces of a few Leviathan loyalist, who serve her. Speaking telepathically to her oldest of her children, Tathamet, she has him and his children retrieve a female virgin vessel for her arrival, Emma almost being one but was saved by Raziel, so another female was picked and that female was offered, allowing Eve. to escape Powers and Abilities Eve is a powerful and dangerous entity, being a hybrid cross between Leviathan and pagan deity, she has far capabilities than any Leviathan or god and possesses a great deal of power. She is the progenitor of monsters to produce powerful creatures. * Biokinesis: Eve can convert any human into whatever type of monster she wishes. Upon taking her vessel, like a Leviathan, she alters the vessel's physical function to the point where its DNA and physiology cannot be undone. She gave birth to her ultimate alpha beast naturally, a birth process that a female human could not handle, thus killing them. ** Conversion: Eve's true powers lies within her ability to touch a being and convert them into a monster as seen when she turns many humans she collects and experiments them in order to create the ultimate perfect beast for her monster army. * Cosmic Awareness: Because she is very old, Eve's advanced knowledge is greater than angels and demons. She knows a great deal about the universe and the Natural Order. * Immortality: Eve's age seems to predate angels, demons, and humans. It is most likely she is old as Leviathans and gods, considering she was placed, prior to The Darkness's imprisonment. She is over 10,000 years old and has existed long enough to make a name for herself in ancient lore and among deities. * Invulnerability: Since she is part Leviathan, Eve's body is invulnerable to all forms of conventional means, diseases, or aliments. Even mystical weaponry such as an Angel Blade cannot harm or kill her. The only one thing that can cause her harm and lead to her death is the ashes of a phoenix by either ingesting, injected, or shot by shotgun shells filled with the ashes. She took a direct attack of holy fire to the face by Ahriman, and while it could not kill her, it greatly wounded to a degree, due to the fire being more potent than Molotov kind. * Power Negation: Eve's power is so great that due to her great extent of knowledge, she can block the powers of an angel and demon, rendering them to human level. She was able to prevent a Seraphim, Raziel from using many of his powers to the point where he was rendered powerless * Super Strength: Due to being a hybrid cross between Leviathan and pagan deity, Eve's physical strength is tremendous to overpower any human, demon, and angels, including Seraphim. She can equal a Pagan at full power, high tier Leviathans, and Shamsiel. The Nephalem, Ahriman was able to challenge Eve on equal footing and injury her severely when he arrived to attack her. * Telepathy: Eve is psychically linked to all of her children that originated from her, except those who were not such as an Amazon, as they were converted into monsters by Harmonia. This power of hers allows her to see, or hear whatever her children are thinking and communicating with. she can speak through them mentally and with certain individuals. Eve can perceive many things before even meeting a person such as knowing the inflicted harm to her children, as if she were the victim and was able to shift shape into Emma's dad and uncle, despite never having met them. * Teleportation: Eve can teleport anywhere on Earth or in the universe such as Hell. She cannot travel between Earth and Purgatory as after being banished by the phoenixes, she was unable to escape. Vulnerabilities Despite being a powerful hybrid, Eve does have certain weaknesses as she is not invincible. Beings * Primordial Entities: Either God, The Darkness, Death, The Shadow, or Satan can destroy Eve. Since The Darkness was the one to create Eve, she can kill her own creation without effort. Archangels are among the only angels to be older than Eve, thus they can kill her as well and restore the vessel's natural state, prior to its conversion. * Ahriman: Being a powerful Nephalem, Ahriman attacked Eve and was able to inflict serious damage to her. Both individuals were seemingly evenly matched, though Eve held an advantage over physical strength, combined with her invulnerability and regeneration * Leviathan: While Eve can overpower many lesser Leviathans, high tier Leviathans can outmatch and kill her. * Shamsiel: As the first Seraphim, Shamsiel can overpower Eve and is immune to her attempts in negating his powers. * Pagan Deities: The strongest pagan gods at full power can outmatch and kill Eve. The lesser ones can only wound her with their magic or injure her. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman can reap Eve. Others * Phoenix's Ash: The ashes of a deceased phoenix is the only thing that can kill and banish Eve back to Purgatory. Eve's Descendants Alphas The Alphas are Eve's first children and among the supreme monsters of monster kind since they are the first of their species. They greatly outclass all their children in terms of strength and abilities, as well as being resistant and immune to basic certain weaknesses their kind is vulnerable to. Their existence is rare since hardly any hunter ever encounters an Alpha. * Alpha Dragon * Alpha Phoenix * Alpha Vaewolf * Alpha Werewolf * Alpha Vampire * Alpha Jefferson Starship/Mongrel Elite Monsters This monsters fall under the hierarchy of being just below the Alphas. What makes them powerful is either they possess certain abilities or her stronger than common monsters. Their unique nature also makes it difficult for hunters to hunt and kill them. * Dragons * Phoenixes * Vaewolves * Jefferson Starships/Mongrels Common Monsters These monsters a weaker than their predecessors and make up the entire monster community. * Ghouls * Kitsunes * Vampires * Wendigos * Werewolves Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Alive Category:Leviathans Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Main Villains Category:Deities Category:Big Bad